1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to storage systems for fishing rods and, more particularly, is directed towards a versatile, adjustable easily mounted system for storing any of a number of different or commonly sized fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known systems for storing fishing rods suffer from a common deficiency in that they are basically static systems. That is, they are permanently mounted racks or brackets which are designed for a specific spacing that limits the number and variety of rod and reel assemblies which may be stored. For each additional or differently sized rod, a new bracket must be mounted. Space limitations often limit the number and variety of rods which may be stored and, in addition, may require the dismantling of old storage racks in order to accommodate differently sized racks.
It would clearly be advantageous if a storage system for fishing rods could be devised which would be adjustable to the extent that either one or a plurality of fishing rods could easily be accommodated without requiring tools to attach or detach brackets or support structures. It would also be advantageous if such a system were flexible to the extent that it could accommodate differently sized rods at will, and if the fishing rod supports could be changed as desired to accommodate any different number, type or style of rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,259 to Reynolds is illustrative of a fishing rod mount for a single fishing rod but which is adapted for trolling or static fishing, rather than for rod storage. Other United States patents of which I am aware which illustrate storage racks or support devices include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,371,433; 2,375,513; 2,717,272; 3,002,630; 2,787,435; 3,042,352; 3,637,084; and 3,854,684.